


Cold

by Rymwho



Series: Hospital (King Serie) [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/F, Wayhaught - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 09:59:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12208935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rymwho/pseuds/Rymwho
Summary: No es como si me pudiera decir a mi misma de que me levantara pero estoy tan cansada que ya no puedo. Una idea mía de que hubiera pasado si Nicole hubiera muerto en el hospital.





	Cold

Waverly ha estado manejando en los alrededores de la ciudad durante horas era el único modo que conocía para no romperse a llorar frente a su hermana y sus amigos aunque ellos sabrían que estaba bien. Una larga semana desde que murió Nicole en aquella camilla del hospital y los recuerdos de su muerte aún se mantenían grabados con fuego en su mente…

Nicole sufría bastante debido al veneno de la viuda y era bastante obvio que en cualquier momento cedería ante esto, las cirugías que la trataban de mantener con vida ya no pudieron y antes de que se dieran cuenta ellos hicieron el trabajo que la Viuda no pudo acabar.

La Earp mas joven lloro durante horas mientras mantenía con firmeza la mano de su amante suplicando de que se levantara, pero pasaban los minutos y los gemidos ahogados de la Earp menor cedió poco a poco donde comprendió de que el destino era cruel.

El hecho de que su auto se haya quedado varado sin combustible ya era malo pero de eso a que afuera haya una ventisca de nieve azotando el auto sin furia ya era muy malo.

Waverly tenía demasiado frio y su ropa ya no le estaba ayudando en mantener calor, sus dedos que apretaban con fuerza el volante (o que se hayan pegado a este) se congelaban lentamente y cada vez le costaba mas mover su brazos y piernas.

Recostó su cabeza en el volante y cerro sus parpados mientras que su respiración se ralentizaba…sentía que en cualquier momento iba a morir por el frio así que si esperanzas espero la muerte.

― ¿Sabes? ―una voz suave y clara se escuchó a su lado esa voz le llenaba una sensación de calidez en su interior pero se negó a levantar la cabeza para ver de quien se trataba―. Creo que no serviría si te dijera algo como: "Levántate de una maldita vez y ponte hacer algo ¡Joder!

La Earp menor frunció el ceño ante las palabras de la mujer y entonces reacciono…era la voz de Nicole. Levanto levemente la cabeza y vio a Nicole que la miraba fijamente. Tan hermosa y perfecta que su corazón le dolía cuando la dura realidad que ya no estaba la mataba lentamente.

― ¿Qué haces aquí? ―pregunto Waverly.

Si el frio no la matara, el delirio si que lo hará.

― Pues ya sabes…esperare contigo hasta que el frio te mate.

La Earp menor no dijo nada ante la burla de la Oficial lo único que pensaba era el hecho de que Nicole estaba a su lado y eso le bastaba lo suficiente para romperse lentamente. Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas de angustia.

― Te extrañamos…―hablo como pudo un susurro―. Doc, Wynonna, Yo, hasta Dolls.

El cerebro de Waverly se entumecía por el frio pero puso toda su energía para entender lo que la mujer mayor posiblemente le dirá que la odiaba y se arrepentía de estar con ella, ante tal pensamiento su corazón se encoge pero sabía que se lo merecía.

― ¿Recuerdas como te conocí?

Una ligera sonrisa aparece en sus labios y sin saberlo ambas pronunciaron las mismas palabras del oficial: ― "No sabia que Shorty's tenía un concurso de camisetas mojadas" rieron levemente.

―Si…yo estaba tan roja de la vergüenza por la ayuda…

― En ese momento que te vi solo quería conocerte, pero lentamente me enamore de ti Waverly Earp.

―Fue mi culpa Nicole

Nicole solamente niega con la cabeza.

―No lo fue, y lo sabes.

Waverly tiembla ligeramente.

―Waves estas muriendo y si quieres vivir es mejor que se te ocurra hacer algo.

―No puedo, ya no tengo fuerzas.

― Waves, vamos solo una llamada ¿si nena?

La earp menor solo niega con la cabeza.

― Nicole, fue mi culpa. Si tan solo no te hubiera apartado así y te hubiera dicho ese ultimo mensaje tal vez aún estarías aquí conmigo.

La facción de Nicole se agrieta ante la mención del mensaje de Waverly, sabía que la joven Earp mando el mensaje sin estar consciente de las palabras y aparte que la tensión era máxima pero la perdono fácilmente. Nicole estaba tan herida que cuando Mercedes se posó en la puerta de su casa no lucho, no tenía fuerzas, y estaba muerta por dentro. Entonces llego el hospital pero ya era demasiado tare.

Nicole murió como una 'cobarde' y así será recordada.

―Lo arruino todo…

―No lo arruinas simplemente a veces se te va de la mano.

Waverly frunce el ceño al recordar la situación actual y de que estaba hablando con alguien que ya no existía.

― Joder eres mi imaginación como rayos debería sentirme al respecto.

―No lo se. tu deliras yo ya estoy muerta.

―…y adiós momento.

―Tu comenzaste.

Waverly se rinde ante la insistencia de Nicole y agarra su celular donde le escribe a Wynonna sobre el lugar donde estaba

―Lo siento…

―Oh waves yo te perdone hace mucho.

Waverly va cerrando poco a poco su parpados, estaba cansada…

―Te amo…

Fue lo ultimo que escucho antes de someterse ante la oscuridad.

**Author's Note:**

> Que he regresado de la muerte.


End file.
